The present invention relates to a cabin intended primarily for a cross-country vehicle, and particularly to such a cabin that is hangingly suspended from above, and damped against uncontrolled swinging from its support.
The operator cabins of cross-country vehicles, such as forest tractors and forest harvesters, are affixed to the vehicle chassis and therewith accompany all of the movements performed by the vehicle in the terrain. These movements may have large amplitudes and powerful accelerations and retardations, in lateral, forward and rearward directions. This often makes the work of the driver very difficult and highly strenuous, since in addition to manoeuvring the vehicle, he or she must also remain firmly seated in the driver's seat.
In order to solve this problem and therewith provide improved working conditions for the driver of the vehicle concerned, endeavours have been made to support the driving seats on gyro suspensions, to manoeuvre the cabins hydraulically from beneath, and to incorporate different types of hydraulically operable axle pendulating systems for adjusting the vehicle wheels in relation to the chassis. Examples of these proposed solutions are found described in SE-8200443-3 and SE-304292-9. These known systems are complicated and expensive.